Ella
by Farah Maysoon
Summary: Kushina lo sabía, esa brecha entre ellos dos era por una mujer.


Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes no me pertenecen, todos sabemos que son de Masashi Kishimoto.

¡Hola! No es mi mejor historia, pero como eso acaba de pasar en mi casa...necesitaba compartirlo cn alguien.

¡DIsfruten!

* * *

Kushina apretó entre sus manos la camisa blanca con fuerza y furia, restregando su cara contra esta y aspirando el aroma con tanta fuerza que casi podía aspirarla por sus fosas nasales. Pero ese no era el punto, el punto era que esa camisa blanca que se había transformado en su peor enemiga tenía dos señas particulares.

_**LAS SEÑAS PARTICULARES:**_

. Perfume de gardenias.

.Lipstick de un rosado tenue.

La primera seña no la había alarmado tanto- ella misma era poseedora de un finísimo perfume de la misma flor- pero la segunda había hecho que pasara de la confusión a la sorpresa, de la sorpresa a la incredulidad y de la incredulidad a la cólera.

Ella no tenía ningún Lipstick rosado. Joder, ni siquiera tenía Lipstick.

Toda la tarde se la pasó buscando alguna posible explicación a _esa_ cosa, pero no le halló ninguna otra explicación. Lo más sagrado de su vida, su tesoro rubio de ojos azules esta viéndose con _alguien. _Y ella sabía perfectamente que ese _alguien_ era nada más y nada menos que una mujer.

Hasta el antojo de Ramen se le fue cuando llegó a la conclusión.

La puerta se abrió y la persona que tanto esperaba ver ahí estaba, con su cabello rubio salvaje y sus ojazos azules más profundos que el mar, al verla esperándolo sonrió levemente, pero pronto se dio cuenta de la seriedad en el rostro de la pelirroja y la frialdad en sus ojos, espero hasta a que ella comenzara a contarle lo que le pasaba, pero de su boca no salió ni pío, se rindió y al fin preguntó:

-¿Y ahora qué pasa?- Kushina sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago, ¿Desde cuándo le hablaba así?, ¿Acaso ya se había emancipado completamente de su amor?, él no era así. Seguramente _esa_ le estaba lavando el cerebro en su contra.

Porque estaba compltamente segura de que la brecha entre ellos dos, era una mujer.

-Ven aquí, necesito que hablemos- siguieron el camino hasta la sala de su casa y tomó asiento en el mullido sofá frente a ella, la vio tomar aire y valor por largos momentos. Ya estaba casi durmiéndose cuando volvió a escuchar su voz- Quiero que me expliques que maldita sea es esto.

El alma se le fue a los pies cuando vio su camisa de hace dos días, esa que había tratado de ocultar en el fondo del armario, Kushina limpiaba cada milenio ese lugar y recientemente lo había hecho, ¿Por qué rayos había limpiado ahora?, su ceño se frunció cuando saboreó una posible- cual posible, apostaba su brazo a que eso era- respuesta. Las aletas de su nariz se dilataron y sus ojos brillaron de rabia.

-¿Acaso me estás espiando?- ella dudó por un segundo, pero luego infló el pecho y le sostuvo la mirada.

-¿Acaso limpiar mi casa es espiar, ´ttebane?- el hombre rodó los ojos con fastidio y ella le tiró un jarrón cercano directo a la cabeza, pero su pulso estaba pésimo-fruto de la ira- y erró el disparo. Además de que sus ojos inundados de lágrimas no le hacían la tarea más fácil- Te haré una pregunta y quiero que me respondas con la verdad.

-¿Y qué esperas?, ¡Hazla!

-¿Estás viendo a alguien?- pensó en negarlo, pero sería una completa grosería hacerlo, además de que ya le había prometido a _ella_ que pronto se lo comentaría a la pelirroja, suspiró y al final decidió soltarle la verdad de manera rápida, cómo se entrega una boleta con calificaciones reprobadas, o sea: como si fuera una bomba.

-Sí, llevo dos meses y medio saliendo con una mujer- Kushina se llevó una mano al pecho, lo había dicho. Lo había admitido, el muy condenado. Y lucía liberado con la verdad, divertido, feliz, se atrevería a decir.

-Que venga- y como una ventana cercana a un campo de futbol, su alegría se rompió en mil pedazos, la observó completamente sorprendido- Dile que si tanto te quiere que no se oculte. Quiero que venga y demuestre que es mejor que yo.

-Jamás dije que fuera mejor que tú- ella dio un bufido molesto- ¿Qué? Es la verdad, tú eres la que me llena la boca de mentiras, de cosas que ni siquiera pronuncié.

-Si me dejas a mí, diciendo que tienes que reunirte para hacer un trabajo en lugar para largarte con ella, creo que es obvio que la tienes por sobre mí.

-¿Por qué te pones así?- se quería arrancar los pelos de la cabeza y azotarse la cara contra las paredes- Tarde o temprano iba a suceder. No puedes esperar que siempre esté bajo tu mismo techo, ¿o sí?

-¡Te aseguro que _esa _no es ni la mitad de mujer de lo que soy yo, ´ttebane!

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver en esto, maldición?- gritaron por más de quince minutos hasta que el hombre, cansado y harto, se marchó tomando las llaves de su auto y azotando la puerta, dejando los cristales de las ventanas vibrando.

La eplirroja se sentó enfurruñada en el sofá nuevamente, conteniendo sus ganas de romper todo a su alrededor, la puerta de una de las habitaciones se abrió, revelando a otro hombre rubio idéntico al anterior, se acercó a Kushina y le dio un abrazo frágil, fingiendo que no notaba las lágrimas de la mujer. Cuando esta se calmó, consideró prudente tomar la palabra- y las riendas- de la situación.

-¿Porqué a mi, ´ttebane? Mikoto no tiene que lidiar con esto…No es justo- berreó, soltándose a llorar otra vez, mientras el hombre acariciaba su espalda con ternura, la tomó del mentón y limpió su rostro.

-Kushina, ya era hora de que Naruto tuviera novia.

* * *

Síp, eso fue lo que pasó en mi casa...¡Cuando mi mamá se enteró que mi hermanote tiene novia!

O la "otra", como mi mami prefiere decirle xD.

hahaha, ¡Ahí se ven!

Su amable vecina, **FARAH MAYSOON.**

**¡Dejen review! (**no sean malas personas**).**


End file.
